1. Field
This invention relates to hand held systems for discharging fluids. It is particularly directed to a quickly connectable nozzle which resists rotation, of particular benefit in a dental syringe tip.
2. State of the Art
Syringe tips used in dental practice typically connect to a handpiece having one or more valves to control flow of one or more fluids. A dental practitioner directs the controlled flow of fluids by aiming the discharge end of the syringe tip. Dental syringe tips generally have a bend between connection and discharge ends to provide ergonomic aiming of the dispensed fluids. They must be changed between patients to provide each new patient with a sterile tip. Quick-connect syringe tips and handle mechanisms, such as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,835, the disclosure of which is incorporated as though fully set forth herein, have been developed to speed the tip changing procedure.
A dental syringe tip may also find beneficial use as a retractor mechanism to move a patient's cheek or lip away from a site of operating interest. Currently available quick-connect syringe tips rotate under influence of the cheek or lip being retracted during the retraction procedure. The rotated tip is then typically aimed for discharge of fluids in an inconvenient direction. Correction of the tip orientation then typically requires a manual manipulation of the tip by the dental practitioner. Reorienting the tip causes an interruption, disrupting smooth flow of the operation. It is desirable to provide a quick-connect syringe tip that resists rotation during cheek or lip retraction.